Eden
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: The serpent crept up on her, whispering sweet lies in a mesmerising voice. She could not help but believe every word he said. Eve was entranced by his words. Miku is mystified by the emotion in Len's eyes, for it is something she has never seen in them before. Will she dare to pluck the enticing fruit from the forbidden tree? Back story up. [M] for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Eden

 **Author's Note-** **Wow, this is the first time I am giving an author's note at the starting of the story. Well, this is a LEMON. I am saying this just in case you guys didn't read the description and the rating.**

 **Oh, and this is the first time I am writing a lemon. You guys cannot see it but I am blushing like an idiot.**

 **D isclaimer-** **I do not own any of the things mentioned in the following story (except the plot).**

 _The serpent crept up on her, whispering sweet lies in a mesmerising voice. She could not help but believe every word he said. Eve was entranced by his words._

His icy blue eyes, usually so cold, were ablaze with an emotion I had never seen in them before. I could not place it.

Was it passion?

His hand reached out to touch my face as his face came near mine. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. Suddenly, he lunged for my lips. He kissed me with a passion I could never reciprocate. Compared to his my kisses felt weak, futile even. I felt his tongue tapping my teeth, demanding entry. I gave in, and his tongue explored every crevice of my mouth.

Unexpectedly, he stopped. He broke apart from me, leaving a saliva trail behind. He stripped off his shirt and started to do the same for me. I hesitated, but eventually let him. He threw the clothes, unwanted, on the floor. He put his hand on my back and pulled me closer. He suddenly leaned in towards my neck and started to suck on the skin at the nape of my neck. He barred his teeth and bit into my skin, gently. The mixed feeling of pleasure and pain was something new to me. A moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. He stopped biting and looked right into my eyes. He was smirking and there was a sense of victory about him. I could feel my blood vessels rupture and knew he left a mark. It was almost as though he wanted to claim me as his own.

Slowly, his gaze lingered down. Seeing that, my hand automatically covered my exposed body. He looked directly into my eyes and gently removed my hand.

"You are ravishing, Miku"

 _A small part of Eve's mind had been wondering as to why she was listening to the serpent, but then she saw it. And all her hesitation left her._

I finally understood the emotion in his eyes. It was lust.

He hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes. Almost desperately, he started to kiss me. This time, I replied with equal desperation. His passionate kisses were filled with want, and so were mine. His hands shifted from my back to my breasts. He started to fondle them, slowly at first but later with increasing vigour. I lost all concentration and stopped kissing him. Now that his mouth was free, he started to suck on one of my breasts, making me all the more dazed with pleasure. Somewhere along the line my moans turned into one word.

"LEN!"

 _It was blood red and luscious. Its sweet scent lingered towards her. Even heaven was not pure, for the Forbidden Fruit was had to be from hell itself. Eve couldn't resist it._

His touch left me burning with desire. When he finally stopped, I reached out to his hair and let it loose from the tie it was in. His hair hung around his face, almost shadowing his eyes. His lips claimed mine again and my body started heating up to a whole new level. His hands slipped from my sides to my things, prying them open. His fingers inched towards my core, which was more than ready for him. His expert fingers knew exactly how to please me, and I couldn't resist in the face of such pleasure. Just as I was about to reach the ultimate high, he stopped. I hissed at him for stopping me.

 _The words of the snake were not important anymore. For Eve wanted something and now the snake was just an obstacle. All she could think about was the aromatic fruit. While the snake was tempting to listen to, he was also proving to be a distraction to the ultimate temptation._

"I want you."

These three words left me dazed. I crashed my lips against his. His ferocity kept increasing until the kisses became rough, harsh and demanding of everything I had to give. So, I gave everything. I pressed myself against him, and I felt him. The sudden contact made him growl inside my mouth. It was this growl of carnal desire which made me whisper in his ear something I never thought I would say.

"Take me Len. I want you too."

 _Grim determination filled her as she set out on a path she knew to be sacrilege. Her fingers reached out to the fruit of wisdom, she was so close…_

His eyes were half lidded in pleasure as he entered me. Then the pain hit me. I gasped, causing him to stop and give me a concerned glance.

"Do you want me to stop?"

His concern was the push I needed. I gestured him to go on, the pain slowly fading away in the background of the intense pleasure. He continued sliding himself inside and out, as though in a rhythmic dance. The feeling of being so full was new to me, though not an unwelcome one. Slowly we lost ourselves into each other's touches.

 _As she plucked it, she felt its entrancing scent make her want to taste it. And Eve had given up her power to resist a long time ago. Inhaling its aroma, she slowly bit into the fruit. As its flavour burst into her mouth, her mind went blank with its power. All her senses were consumed by it. It was a taste so delicious; she could not have even imagined something similar in her wildest dreams._

 _Eve knew her actions will have_ _repercussions_ _, but this moment was not the time to think about it. This moment was to savour the flavour of the fruit, to be lost in its taste. This moment was of pleasure._

I knew his touches and kisses would engrave themselves into my memory. For our passion rose through incredible heights. At the very peak, his lips found mine. It was a blissful pleasure which I wanted never to end. And then we reached for release together.

I collapsed on top of him, exhausted but satisfied.

"I love you Miku."

"I love you too, Len"

 ***Blush***

 **Soooo, awkward conversation between the writer and the reader who has just read something very weird written by the author and is left in a 'the hell just happened' state of mind.**

 **I know my writing style is very weird (used that phrase twice now).**

 **And, if I made any mistakes, please tell me. I haven't actually had sex, so this account is based on how I imagine it will be. Not for me, just how len and miku might actually do this stuff.**

 **Great, now I sound like a perv who wants to see len and miku get at it.**

 **And the apple and Eve concept just popped in my mind very randomly. No idea how it got there. It just did.**

 **Let's not make it more awkward.**

 **~Katy (^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- I finally got around to completing this two shot. But by the time you guys will get it, it will be really late.** **The idea is that Miku is the daughter of the Earl and Len is just a dress maker's apprentice. And go!**

"My lady, it is time for you to wake up now. You have an audience with The Lord in an hour." And then she drew the curtains, letting the sunlight stream inside.

I got up slowly and waited for Gumi to get my morning tea. So, father wanted to talk to me? I couldn't help but sigh dejectedly. I suppressed a slight yawn as Gumi entered with the tea.

"Today we have Darjeeling tea imported from India with honey and a hint of lemon accompanied with scones and clotted cream." She informed me and left the room.

I sipped the aromatic tea, enjoying the peace and quiet, knowing it won't last. I had a basic idea why my fatherwanted to talk to me. I had guessed the contents of the letters being sent and received by my parents for some days now.

I finished my tea and let myself be escorted by Gumi. Bracing myself, I entered my father's study where my father was. I saw salmon hair and realised that my mother was also present. "Good morning, mother and father."

"Ah Miku, we had been waiting for you. Please, make yourself comfortable." My mother replied, signifying that we are about to have a long conversation. Possibly one sided.

"So, I think it is time for you to know that new competition has arose for our company in the form of Kagen Industries. They are new, and thus popular. But we have something they crave, and we are planning to use it to the maximum." Said father. I already knew about Kagen Industries. I like to stay in touch with everything that keeps happening, especially if it affects our company. Because, unknown to my parents, I wanted to inherit and run the company. In almost fifty years, this was the first time Shino Corporation had competition. And with our contract with East India Company coming to an end, we were in a very weak position. But I still didn't condone what my parents were planning to salvage the company.

"What they want more that anything else is status. And while the Kagen's are nobodies, I am the Earl of England. And we will use that to our advantage. Since it is 31st of August tomorrow, you will be of a marriageable age. The heir of Kagen Industries is coming to visit you tomorrow and you will be married to him by the end of this month." How could he just sell off his daughter so calmly? I started trembling with rage. But before I could object, my mother intervend.

"As the daughter of the Earl, it is your duty to obey your father, Miku. You will be married to Rei Kagen. Now, Meiko is coming to drop off some dresses for you to wear when Rei visits. She will also take measurements for your wedding dress." I turned my head towards my father, meaning to object to the marriage.

"This agreement will let the Kagen name get the title of Earl and in return, Kagen Industries will be merged into Shino Corporation." He said with finality. I got it.

My audience was over.

I was fuming the whole time Gumi helped me get dressed before Meiko came to take my measurements. I didn't see the point of 'getting ready' to see Meiko, because the first thing she made me do when she came was to undress.

"Miku is very excited about this! She cannot wait to try the new dresses!"

"Well then it is a good thing that I brought plenty. I didn't know how many would be needed."

I could hear my mother from the end of the corridor. So Meiko was here and my mother had already started feeding her lies.

I plastered a smile on my face and mentally prepared myself for the next few hours. There was a knock on my door. I answered it myself, knowing it would make my mother irritated. She believed we were above menial tasks like opening doors.

"Welcome, Meiko. I have been expecting you." I spoke as I opened the door. And then I saw who else was there apart from my mother and Meiko. It was Len.

Len was Meiko's apprentice, and a good one at that. He was extremely skilled with the needle, even though he was my age. When we were young he used to accompany Meiko every time she came here. He was the only person I knew who was my age and we were great friends.

Well, until the day he stopped coming. It had been two years since I had last seen him.

I had harboured romantic feelings for him by the end, and had planned to tell him one of those days. But he had disappeared before I could tell him. Maybe I'll tell him today, so that I don't have any regrets.

It will be too late once I got married.

Meiko and my mother waltz inside, slowly followed by Len. I was instantly made to undress to my inner gown. Then I was dressed and undressed many times, trying on all the gowns brought over my Meiko. I didn't even notice what I was wearing half the time. My attention was focused solely on him.

His blonde hair grown so much that he had to tie it up. I also noticed that underneath the loose sleeves of his shirt, his arms had become extremely muscular. But the one feature which I was itching to see he wouldn't show me. His eyes.

He was aware of my piercing stare, for he kept shifting uncomfortably. When I had successfully tried all the dresses, Len was given the task of taking my measurements for the dress of honour while my mother whisked Meiko away to try the dresses brought for her. Once they left we were submerged into an awkward silence, which was finally broken by Len

"May I take your measurements, my lady?" He said stiffly and coldly.

"No, you may not. Will that change anything?" I replied coolly.

Len looked a little startled by my reply. But he still didn't look in my eye.

"But my lady, don't you WANT your dress?" He asked me, puzzled. Oh, he must not know for which dress he was taking my measurements. Feeling bitter, I decided to inform him.

"No, I do not want that dress. For that piece of cloth will be my chain of imprisonment." I paused to see his expression. He was extremely puzzled. "Oh, you really don't know. What you are measuring for right now is the dress I will wear to the wedding of one Rei Kagen. It is my wedding gown, Len"

His head jerked up at the news. And I finally saw his eyes as they met mine. His icy blue eyes were filled with shock. But underneath the shock there was grief and a hint of anger.

"Miku" he said softly, almost lovingly. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach lurched. He could do so much to me just by uttering my name. Before I could so much as bat an eyelid, his arms were around me, hugging me. "Miku," he whispered in my ear,"I am sorry. I truly am, even if you don't believe me. I am sorry for staying away from you for so long. I only did it for my peace of mind." His peace of mind? How was meeting me affecting his sanity? If anything, not seeing him was affecting mine.

It was as though a dam of bitterness and anger suddenly broke inside me. I shoved him away.

"How dare you? How dare you touch me Len? Have you forgotten who I am? But of course, you know that I would allow you to touch me. I don't believe in social standards. And you know this because you know me. How dare you abandon me Len? This is the question I should be asking. How could you abandon me? You were the only source of comfort in my life. Why did you abandon me? I thought you were my friend! Why did you leave? How could you leave? How dare you leave? I gave you my heart, I loved you Len. And you left me alone like the rest of the world." I heard a sharp intake of breath at my words and then I realised what I had just said. My hands instantly clamped on my mouth, as though that would bring back what I had said. Slowly, I let my gaze rest on his face.

His eyes were wide in shock, and his hands balled in fists. It was as though he was stopping himself from doing something.

Suddenly, Meiko burst into the room. My hands reached my sides and my face turned impassive. I couldn't let the fact that I loved someone like Len leak out. It would destroy the reputation of my family. I saw Len sported a bored expression, and saw the facade immediately.

"Len, have you taken the measurements yet?" the master asked the apprentice. He simply shook his head in reply. "Well, don't take too long, I am going to be done with Lady Shino soon." She picked up her bag and left the room again.

"You should just take the measurements and leave." I advised him. He quickly set about it and was done in fifteen minutes. But a tense silence surrounded the room, a silence no one was willing to break.

Finally, as Len was wrapping up, he said, "Miku, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to do." Before I could comprehend his words, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. My body acted on its own and kissed him back, my hand in his hair. The kiss was deep and left both of them panting for air. I quickly untangled myself from him, in fear for someone walking in on them. Once again, I was startled as the door banged open and in came my mother with Meiko tailing behind her. It was time for Len to go.

"Miku, leave your window open tonight. And make sure nobody is around." He whispered to me as my mother bade a loud and distracting goodbye to Meiko. And so they left.

I heard a gentle tap on the window, and instantly opened it. In climbed Len, and landed on the floor. Once he got up, he suddenly grabbed my hand and pressed himself to me. My face grew warm as his hands slipped down from my neck to my lower back. But they didn't stop there.

I broke free from him and stared to him, my face hot. I suddenly realised that I was in a very revealing night gown. Crossing my hands over my chest, I asked him, "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I still have to answer you, you know." he said. I blushed even more. Great, now I have to be even more humiliated. "So, I think I should start from why I stopped meeting you. We live different lives, and I realised that. I realised that the day I lost myself." His eyes were extremely serious. "You know I don-" he cut me off mid sentence. "I know you don't care about the fact that I am poor. But I care. I care about the fact that my sister is working herself to the bone and so am I, but we still cannot even dream to compete with your wealth. And I care because I can never even dream of marrying you, Miku." My eyes were wide open in surprise. Marry?

"I love you Miku. I have loved you for a long time." He inched closer to me, his eyes intense with a foreign emotion. What was it? But it was this intense gaze which awoke something in me, something I didn't even know existed.

"Then let me give you something no one else will be able to take if you do." I said. "What could that be?" he asked, confused.

"Me" I replied, as I sat down on the bed.

I still couldn't understand the fiery emotion in his usual icy eyes as he hungrily started kissing me.

Was it passion?

 **This kinda reminds me of Black Butler...** **Ah well, damn. Nothing I can do about it.** **Hope you guys liked it. And really hope it matches the lemon.** **Please review!** **~Effy**


End file.
